


Battle High

by Devils_Official



Series: TMGOOD Extras [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Dorks in Love, Little bit of blood, M/M, Rough Sex, These Nerds Are In Love And There’s Nothing You Can Do About It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Some post-battle “We Won!” Victory sex. There’s not much else to say





	Battle High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacetrashdelux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashdelux/gifts).



> Takes place after the last battle sequence in TMGOOD

The battle was a good one, fought cleanly, with few losses on their side. 

(The opposing force was another matter, but that had been their fault, coming ill-prepared to face the might of the Empire. Thanks to Lotor’s new abilities, the edges of the Empire were just as strong as the core, given that entire fleets could traverse the known universe in a matter of minutes. It astonished Sendak, sometimes, just thinking of the possibilities…)

Commander Lahn’s base was still structurally sound, and while a victory feast was unlikely, spirits were high. Lahn had his men to consider, and if he’d faced Voltron alone, he would have been forced to choose between annihilation and surrender.

But Lotor was not Zarkon, to leave those who were far-flung from the middle of the Empire out in the cold, defenseless and outnumbered. Instead, he’d come to deal with the matter personally, showcasing his willingness to serve his own people (along with his prowess on the battlefield). 

Sendak found Lotor eventually, discussing the (admittedly minor) damage inflicted during the attack with several engineers, and he waited patiently until the discussion was over.

“Always working on something,” Sendak teased.

“Well, someone has to!” Lotor said. He stood on his tip-toes for a moment, to press a kiss to Sendak’s cheek.  “But I suppose it is now my husband who requires my attention.”

“He doesn’t  _ require _ anything,” Sendak said, “but if you have a moment to spare, Sire…”

“Oh, a few minutes won’t hurt,” Lotor said, his eyes gleaming with love and amusement. 

The novelty of being able to be open about their relationship hadn’t yet worn off, and it would probably take a while before it did. It might never wear off completely, in fact, but that was alright. 

“Lahn has quarters set up for us, and I think he’d  be insulted if we refused to stay the night,” Sendak said. “It’s not every day one gets to host the Emperor.”

“Lead the way then, General.” 

They barely made it to their quarters before Sendak couldn’t keep his hands off Lotor anymore. He was, after all, still riding that post-battle high. 

He pressed Lotor up against the door, stealing his breath away with a series of plundering kisses. “You did well today,” he murmured, when they finally needed to breathe. 

“Oh?” Lotor asked breathlessly. He was probably flushed, though of course Sendak couldn’t see it. His pupils had dilated considerably already, and while Lotor was usually better at hiding the effects victory had on him, they still affected him.

Plus, he could never get enough praise. 

“You were magnificent,” Sendak said. “I’ve never seen anyone fight like that before.”

“That’s because no one ever has,” Lotor said. 

“Because no one ever could.” 

Lotor made a pleased sound, deep in his throat, and slotted their hips together; Sendak growled. 

Lotor smirked and did it again. “We won, darling.” He had his arms draped loosely around Sendak’s neck, like he knew he didn’t really have to  _ do _ anything.

He never did. Just his presence was usually enough to rile Sendak up, and after a victory like today’s… 

Lotor smelled like blood and smoke and machinery, like power and victory. 

“They love you,” Sendak growled lowly. “The entire Empire. You’ve charmed them, inspired them, put them under your spell… They will follow you wherever you lead.”

“As you would?” He toyed with the catches at the back of Sendak’s suit, opening them slowly, teasingly. 

“Yes,” Sendak breathed. 

Lotor hummed with pleasure; he loved reassurance as much as he loved praise, and Sendak was more than happy to give him both. “There’s no need to keep yourself so restrained,” he murmured. “You know I can take it.”

“I don’t want to- to hurt you,” Sendak said.

“Maybe I want you to.” The look in his eyes was downright predatory now, as if he wasn’t the one pinned up against a door. As if he was right where he wanted to be. 

And then he clamped down on Sendak’s ear, his sharp fangs surely drawing blood; Sendak growled, again, deeper, louder. 

“That’s right, darling. I want you vicious,” Lotor murmured, tilting his head to one side to allow Sendak to bite as much as he wanted. 

And he did want; he always wanted, with Lotor, and Lotor was more than willing to let him take what he wanted. 

Lotor’s grip tightened, pulling at the fur on Sendak’s back painfully, but even that pain felt good right now.

Sendak ravaged Lotor’s neck, while Lotor’s commentary trailed off into moans and gasps. Such sweet music…

He finally hoisted Lotor up, smashing their mouths into a biting, bloody, messy kiss. That made it difficult to navigate back to the bedroom, but neither of them particularly cared. 

Sendak had been wearing armor long enough that he probably could have taken it off and put it back on in his sleep, so ripping Lotor’s armor off now while kissing him and trying to find the bedroom wasn’t as difficult as it could have been.

“Impatient,” Lotor teased.

Sendak nipped his ear. 

He pressed Lotor down into the bed, allowing no space between them, stealing Lotor’s breath and attention as efficiently as ever. 

“Off,” Lotor demanded, tugging at Sendak’s armor impatiently.

Sendak huffed a laugh and sat up enough to remove the offending articles and throw them on the floor (the part of him that vividly remembered being a cadet who had to pass bunk checks cringed) to deal with later. 

He started tugging  down his flightsuit, but Lotor was already kissing him again, shredding his suit with his claws.

“Now who’s impatient,” Sendak murmured, pressing Lotor back down, shredding his suit in the process (turnabout was fair play).

Lotor growled and flipped them in an impressive show of strength; Sendak was so hard it hurt. Lotor rarely felt it necessary to show off like that, but when he did…

Lotor settled himself on top of Sendak’s groin, grinding down and humming to himself in satisfaction. Thanks to two sets of very determined claws, there was nothing between them but tatters. 

Sendak bided his time while Lotor languidly stretched over to the bedside table (Lahn was a good host, apparently) for the lube, even though it took all of his rapidly diminishing restraint to stay still while Lotor slicked up his cock. 

Lotor sank down on Sendak’s cock, almost too quickly, and began rolling his hips immediately, blatantly taking his pleasure without regard for Sendak’s.

Which was… really fucking hot, if Sendak was being honest. He lived to please Lotor, whatever he demanded.

Still, the battle-high was still affecting him, and he wanted -needed…

He rolled them over, so fast that all Lotor could do was yelp, pulling out and pushing Lotor onto his front, tugging his hips back and fucking into him roughly, harshly, just the way Lotor liked.

Lotor growled, but he pushed back, wanting everything Sendak could give him. 

Sendak bit at the unmarred canvass of his shoulders and the back of his neck, and all Lotor could do was drop his head, panting harshly, barely able to keep himself from collapsing completely. 

Sendak reached under him, to his cock, and it only took three strokes before Lotor was coming with a wordless yell, Sendak following immediately after.

He managed to avoid collapsing directly on top of Lotor, barely.

It took a few moments for Lotor to catch his breath, but he didn’t even attempt to move. “Mm, darling, if peace means I can’t have that anymore, I’ll have to start another war.”

Sendak laughed breathlessly. “We can do that whenever you like.”

“Surely not ‘whenever’,” Lotor said playfully. “You’re not as young as you used to be.”

Sendak nipped his ear, even as Lotor tried to bat him away, laughing.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” Sendak growled, just as playfully. 

“I am,” Lotor agreed, kicking off the tattered remains of his flightsuit. “I hope nothing else comes up. I’m not entirely sure I can walk right now.”

Sendak slung an arm over his waist, pulling him close enough to lap up the blood on his neck and shoulders. “That, and the fact that we’re going to need new flightsuits.”

“Mm. I don’t suppose they could be mended?”

“I doubt it.”

Lotor sighed melodramatically. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me?” Sendak asked hopefully.

Lotor pretended to think about it. “I suppose I could do that.” And then he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> The entire Empire at this point is like, “We’ve only had Emperor Lotor and his husband back for 15 minutes, but if anything happened to them, we’d kill everyone in the universe and then ourselves.”


End file.
